nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Standards
Character Pages If you make a Character page, it must meet these standards. The Minimum * You need at least Three of these ** Appearance ''- Describe the appearance of the character'' ** Personality ''- Describe the character's personality'' ** History ''- Explain the character's history'' ** Powers ''- If your character has special powers, explain them, Forms apply here aswell.'' ** Abilities ''- If your character has any special abilities, explain them'' ** Skills ''- If your character has any special skills, explain them'' ** Weaknesses ''- Explain your character's weaknesses'' There is no limit to the number of headings or the amount of information an article about a character may contain, as long as it is done in an organized fashion. Location Pages A location is a place within the fanon universe. It can refer to an planet, a continent, a body of water, or a geographical region such as desert, tundra, plains, etc. The Minimum * You need three of these ** Ecology ''- Explain the life in said location (Plants, Animals, etc.).'' ** Climate ''- Describe the climate at this location (Temperature and weather patterns).'' ** History ''- Explain some of the history of this location.'' ** Significant Populations ''- If any significant populations reside within this location, list them.'' ** Notable Areas ''- If there are other locations or settlements worth mentioning that lie within this location, list them.'' ** Landmarks ''- If there are any significant landmarks within the location, describe or link them.'' There is no limit to the number of headings or the amount of information an article about a location may contain, as long as it is done in an organized fashion. Groups/Races Groups/Races defines a specific group of characters. The Minimum * You need three of these ** Members ''- List the members of the group/race.'' ** Policies ''- If the group/race has specific policies, explain them.'' ** Religion ''- If the members of the group/race follow a specific religion, explain it.'' ** Base of Operations ''- If the group/race has a specific base of operations, describe it.'' ** Habitat ''- If the group/race lives in a specific kind of habitat, describe it.'' ** Uniform ''- If the members of the group/race wear a specific uniform or common clothing, describe it.'' ** History ''- Explain some of the history of the group/race.'' * All headings must meet one of the following requirements: ** Minimum of three sentences of information ** Properly formatted list (Only where logically applicable) ** Photo gallery with at least 2 images (Only under a gallery heading) There is no limit to the number of headings or the amount of information an article about a group/race may contain, as long as it is done in an organized fashion. Attacks/Techniques/Special Abilities An article about an attack, technique, or special ability details a method of attacking, defending or creating some tactical advantage that may be used by a character who meets certain requirements. The Minimum * You need a ** Description ''- Describe the attack/technique/special ability in detail.'' * and one of these: ** Users ''- List any characters that use this attack/technique/special ability.'' ** History ''- Explain the history of the attack/technique/special ability.'' ** Requirements/Prerequisites ''- If the attack requires the user to know or possess specific objects, skills, or powers, list them.'' ** Significant Variants ''- If there are different versions of the attack/technique/special ability, explain them.'' ** Weak Points ''- Explain the weak points of the attack/technique/special ability.'' ** Drawbacks ''- Explain the drawbacks of using the attack/technique/special ability.'' There is no limit to the number of headings or the amount of information an article about an attack/technique/special ability may contain, as long as it is done in an organized fashion. Relationships An article about a relationship defines a relationship between two or more specific characters. The Minimum * Must include these ** Supporters ''- A heading for users or characters who support this relationship.'' ** Neutral ''- A heading for users or characters who are neutral about this relationship.'' ** Rejectors ''- A heading for users or characters who reject this relationship.'' There is no limit to the number of headings or the amount of information an article about a relationship may contain, as long as it is done in an organized fashion. The Neterminat Zone The Neterminat Zone is where articles go before they are officially made. In this zone, Pages are free from the standards as they are still being worked on, you may ask for critiques whilst working on it. However, articles in The Neterminat Zone cannot compete in competitions, once the article is officially made, it must be removed from The Neterminat Zone. W.I.P. Work In Progress Articles may have moved on from The Neterminat Zone, but aren't completed or aren't meeting standards, Once it moves on from The Neterminat Zone into the Work In Progress Stage (Unless it was created and moved from The Neterminat Zone after it was finished) have 7 Days to meet standards or it will be chucked back into The Neterminat Zone and it's page will be deleted.